


FE: Lucina

by oboewankenobi



Series: Fire Emblem: Love Through Time [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Confessions, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, Love, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oboewankenobi/pseuds/oboewankenobi
Summary: These are one shots of Lucina and her adventures in life. There might be things mentioned that haven't happened yet, so if it seems big then it probably will be in other stories.





	FE: Lucina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like the headcanon of Lucina being a lesbian or into woman then this first story isn't for you. It is her coming out story to her parents and is loosely based on mine. Please be respectful and any negative comments will be deleted.
> 
> Lucina: 17  
> Morgan:14  
> Calliope: 7

Lucina stood outside the library. Her heart was racing a mile a minute and the dress she was in was burning her up. She should turn around and go back outside, but she needed to do this. 

Lucina was only a few months away from turning eighteen, which meant that she would be crowned an official princess. Being an official princess meant more diplomacy and more diplomacy meant in simple terms finding a suiter for her. So, the council would find her someone to marry.

Someone who will help her run the kingdom once her parents retire. Someone who she will see every day and night. Someone she will attend events with. Someone she will have to love. Someone who she will have children with. Someone who is a man. 

Lucina's whole body shook at the thought of that.

She had always been a very independent person her whole life. Yes, she went to her parents, siblings, or friends for things, but at the end of the day, she did what she wanted.

The idea of having to do things with someone and have their input on her life absolutely terrified her. 

And if she knew the council as well as she thinks she does, she knew they would choose someone who would control her. Make her into a subservient woman that would only speak when spoken to. 

They hated her because of her independence. They said that she was too much like her mother. And the council hated her mother. They tried to stop her father from marrying her. When her mother had lost her memory they tried to convince her she was this quiet woman who was on the sidelines. 

Lucina will never forget how her father would spend every waking moment by her side trying to fight the council members. Some days were more challenging than others, but her father never gave up. 

That is the type of love she wanted. One where they were equals and still had their independence. One where they help the other when they are having one of their days where they shut off from the world because of the war. A love that was kind and caring. She could see the looks and touches her parents give. 

After nineteen years of marriage, a war, and her mother disappearance (which she still to this day did not know a lot about) they still loved and protected each other. 

"MORGAN WAIT FOR ME!" 

Lucina turned and looked out the window. Calliope was running after Morgan. He stopped and turned toward her. Even being far away Lucina could see her give him that toothless grin. She absolutely loved her siblings and wished she was out there with them instead of having to talk to her parents. 

But this needed to be done. She needed to tell her parents that she did not want to get married to a man when she turns eighteen and it wasn't because of her wanting independence. It was because she didn't like men in that way. 

She was a lesbian and she needed to tell them that. 

Taking a deep breath she turned around and opened the door. 

Somewhere in the library, she heard her mother giggling. Her heart began to hurt because what she was about to say would break her parent's hearts. They probably wouldn't love her anymore and force her to do what the council says. 

Hot tears began falling down Lucina's face. She didn't want to be a disappointment to her parents. She didn't want them to hate her and think she was an abomination like some of the boys said at their school. 

Lucina heard her parents rounding the corner and fled into an aisle. She covered her mouth as they came closer to where she was. 

"Chrommmm," Gemma groaned. He leaned down and kissed her cheek repeatedly. Gemma couldn't help but smile and giggle at her husband's goofiness. "Come on. The kids are playing outside and there are no meetings." 

"I know, but you know how Calliope is. If she doesn't see me for a while she comes hunting for me." Her father groaned as he put his head on her shoulder. "And I thought Morgan was the-" 

Lucina tried to turn away but hit the bookshelf creating some noise. 

"Lucina?" her mother asked softly. She turned to see both her parents looking at her. "Is everything okay dear?" Chrom asked pulling away from Gemma. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" Gemma asked walking toward her daughter. "Why are you crying dear?" she asked wiping Lucina's tears away. Without thinking Lucina hugged her mom tight as the tears fell down her face. Even though she acted like this independent person she still wanted her mother's help and advice. She didn't want to lose to this, but she knew the moment she told them all this would disappear. 

She felt her father wrap his arms around the two of them. "Shhh, it's okay. We are here baby girl. Cry it out," he whispered rubbing her back. 

Lucina's tears began to fall down harder as she began to sob. 

Chrom and Gemma held her closer to them as they all lowered to the ground. Once they were sitting down, Gemma slowly began to rock her. 

How long had it been since she had been held by her mother? 

Normally Lucina would turn away or act like she was embarrassing her. But, she loved her mother's touch. It always calmed her and made her feel safe. 

How many times had she taken this for granted? 

Pushing Lucina's hair behind her ear, Gemma kissed her forehead. "What has got you so upset baby girl?" she whispered. 

Lucina pulled away and looked at both her parents. "It's just...well...how much do you all love me?" she asked. Gemma and Chrom looked at each other as their eyes softened. Each one grabbed Lucina hand and smiled.

"We love you more than words can describe," her father said with a smile. "When I held you for the first time Lucina, I knew that I would love you until I died and that I would do anything for you," he continued.

"And I knew from the moment I felt you move, that my love for you would be unconditional. That I would put you before me and make sure you are safe," her mom said. 

Lucina looked down at the hands holding her. "Would you still love me unconditionally if I wasn't normal?" she asked through her tears. 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"Would you still loved me even if I was an abomination because-" 

The words got stuck in her throat. 

"What do you mean an abomination? Lucina you are nothing of the sorts!" Chrom said as he studied her face. 

"But I am father. I am an abomination because...because," her voice got low, "I am in love with a woman. She is so beautiful and smart and funny. When she holds my hand it gives me butterflies, just like you get when father holds yours. She makes me smile and she knows how to cheer me up. And when I kiss her, it is like we are the only two on the planet." 

Lucina closed her eyes as she waited for her parents to scream, yell, or hit her. But none of that came. Opening one eye slowly, she saw her parents staring at her. Tears were slowly coming down her mother's face. 

"Baby girl," she said pulling her daughter close, "we would never think you were an abomination because of who you love." 

Chrom put his hand on her back and leaned in toward her. "We are so sorry if we ever made you feel that way," he whispered. 

Lucina couldn't believe her ears. Her parents weren't doing all the things she thought they would. They were accepting her and they still loved her. 

More tears began to fall as she hugged both her parents. 

"Mother, father," she whispered, "I thought I wasn't normal. That I was an abomination because I should love men. They should make me feel the way that this girl does. But, no matter how hard I prayed to the gods I still felt these things toward girls. I am sorry if I have disappointed you."

"You could never disappoint us dear. You cannot help who you love. The gods know that you are normal and that is why they never changed you. Besides," Gemma pulled away and looked Lucina in the eyes, "I love the woman you are and the woman you will become. Nothing on this planet will change that." 

"You are our daughter Lucina. We love and cherish you baby girl. Nothing you can do will make us hate you," Chrom said.

"Now stop that crying baby girl. We want to see that beautiful smile." Lucina smiled as her parent's kissed each cheek. 

"Mother, father!" she giggled as they continued. 

Lucina realized that she had truly did have the best parents in the world. They did love her unconditionally and accepted her for who she is. Maybe after the rawness of this went away she would have them go to the council members and speak to them. 

But for now Lucina wanted this to stay between her, her parents, and the girl that she loved. 

Her dearest Kjelle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride everyone! I hoped you liked this chapter. It was a little difficult for me to write, but I wanted to have this posted for Pride month.
> 
> Song: Girls Love Girls Like Boys Do by Haley Kiyoko


End file.
